When using a conventional rubber eraser for erasing a mark made on a paper, the rubber eraser is held by a user's hand to reciprocatively laterally rub the mark, which however may even rub out the neighboring words adjacent to the mark.
It is therefore expected to invent a pen-like eraser which may be vertically held by a user's hand to rotatively rub a mark found on a paper around a vertical axis of the eraser without rubbing out any other neighboring words or contents as written or printed on a paper.